Masih, Selalu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Aku masih, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. / Request dari mayecchi.


**Disclaimer:**

Whisper of The Heart © Ghibli Studio

Masih, Selalu © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Aku masih, dan akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom ini~ memenuhi _request_ dari mbak mayecchi juga, nih :3

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Masih, Selalu**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu setelah kejadian di hadapan tenggelamnya mentari.

Seiji, dengan buket mawar di tangan kanannya, berjalan menghampiri tempat dulu ia melamar Shizuku saat mereka masih kecil. Ya, dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan pada gadis pencuri hatinya waktu itu. Seluruh pose, ekspresi, dan kata-kata Shizuku pun masih terekam dalam otaknya bagai video yang tak bisa dihapus.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu berjongkok di samping Shizuku sambil meletakkan buket bunga tadi di hadapannya.

"Lama tak jumpa, ya, Shizuku."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Belajar menjadi seorang pengukir yang baik itu tidak mudah, Shizuku. Sama halnya denganmu yang kesulitan merangkai kata-kata indah untuk dituliskan pada novelmu."

Seiji menghela napas. Ia memindahkan buket bunga yang tadi ia letakkan di depannya ke depan Shizuku, walau yang diberikan bunga tidak menggubris sama sekali. Pemuda berambut tebal itu mengubah posisinya, menghadap Shizuku yang tidak menghadapnya balik.

"Kau tahu, Shizuku..." Ia mengucapkannya perlahan, dengan nada ragu. "Aku tidak pernah paham dengan konsep cinta hingga aku bertemu denganmu. Sebuah perasaan menyesakkan yang menenangkan, desiran darah yang terasa tiap melihat wajahmu, degupan jantung yang bertambah kencang saat mendengarmu memanggil namaku, bulir keringat yang menetes saat hendak menyapamu..."

Perlahan, air mata Seiji mengalir keluar. Sayangnya, masih, Shizuku tidak menggubris omongan pelamarnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Semua itu... hanya kenangan masa lalu belaka, kan?" lanjut Seiji dengan air mata yang keluar setetes demi setetes. "Maksudku, di masa sekarang ini, kita harus tetap bergerak maju, tanpa dibebani dengan segala rasa yang pernah kita rasakan dulu. Tidak, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Shizuku."

Tangan Seiji mengusap Shizuku pelan.

"Aku... tidak pernah berharap melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," ucap pemuda itu pelan dan tertekan. "Dingin, seperti ini, aku tidak mau. Aku serius melamarmu sepuluh tahun lalu, dan aku baru saja akan melakukannya lagi, Shizuku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, menyayangimu, ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu hingga ajal menjemput."

Shizuku masih diam. Kini gadis itu dihujani oleh air mata milik Seiji.

"W-walau begitu, aku bersyukur dapat mengenalmu," senyum Seiji, dibingkai dengan air mata yang semakin deras. "Aku bersyukur telah menemukan apa yang tidak akan kutemukan dalam hidupku pada orang lain. Aku bersyukur telah berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, berkat dorongan dan sikapmu yang tulus. Aku... aku bersyukur tidak menjadi manusia dengan jiwa yang kosong."

Seiji mengusap hidungnya pelan, berusaha menghapuskan lendir yang mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tahukah kau, Shizuku? Aku masih ingat persis rupa wajahmu." Masih, Seiji melanjutkan pidatonya. "Bentuk bibirmu, hidungmu, matamu, alismu, ah, bahkan pipi dan pelipis. Warna matamu yang indah itu juga aku ingat jelas, meski aku tidak pernah tahu sesungguhnya itu warna apa. Aku ini memang payah soal warna, ya?"

Bibir Seiji membuka, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang tertahan yang masih diiringi tangisan.

"B-bodoh sekali aku," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata. "A-apakah aku terlalu lama pergi? Apakah aku terlalu asyik menuntut ilmu hingga kau merasa dilupakan? Apakah kau memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dengan siapapun karena aku... Shizuku?"

Shizuku tidak bergeming. Tangisan Seiji yang makin menjadi bahkan tak sanggup meluluhkan hatinya lagi.

"Ya, pasti karena aku," ulang pemuda itu lebih seperti penegasan kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama, membuatmu bergantung pada status 'dilamar' yang sudah kusematkan lebih dulu padamu. Aku ini... egois sekali, ya, Shizuku? Bukankah jahat meninggalkanmu dan tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa padamu selama lebih dari lima tahun?"

Bahu Seiji berguncang. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluarkan tangisan yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan di hadapan semua orang, terutama keluarganya dan keluarga Shizuku.

"Shizuku..." panggilnya. "A-aku tidak keberatan dihukum, sungguh. Kau boleh menikah dengan siapapun yang kau mau, lupakan saja fakta bahwa dulu aku melamarmu. Kita masih kecil, Shizuku—walau aku serius. Aku... aku... benar-benar tidak ingin kau terluka... karena aku."

Lagi, air mata meluncur deras melalui pipi Seiji yang sudah memiliki jalur air mata tersendiri.

"Shizuku, pada akhirnya kita tidak dapat menikah," sesal Seiji. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena sudah lalai. Lalai mengabarimu, utamanya. Aku... menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang kucintai dan juga mencintaiku."

Seiji berdiri sambil meraih bunga yang tadi ia letakkan di depan Shizuku. Perlahan, buket itu ia letakkan tepat di depan sebuah batu bertuliskan "Tsukishima Shizuku, .1991 – .2015".

"Selamat tinggal, Shizuku," ucap Seiji sambil membalikkan badannya. "Aku... aku masih, dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping paha. "Hingga ajal menjemputku, aku jamin itu padamu, Shizuku."

Dan dengan kalimat itulah Seiji melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan pusara Shizuku yang sengaja diletakkan di tempat kenangan mereka,

 _Tempat dimana lamaran itu terjadi_.

Sayang segalanya sudah terlambat bagi Seiji, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyematkan cincin tunangan pada jari Shizuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

YATTA! Akhirnya selesai juga fic yang awalnya dengan ide _super random_ hingga jadi sependek inihhhh X''')

Oh, _for your information_ , sebenernya Rey nggak berniat buat yang ini. Rey punya ide lain yang... sayangnya kalo diketik panjang dan berhubung penyakit wb Rey belum sembuh sepenuhnya dan banyak rikues lain, jadilah ide yang mendadak muncul—walau menyakitkan ini—diketik dari lubuk hati Rey yang terdalam(?) /dihajar.

Mbak mayecchi, semoga puas dengan apa yang telah saya ketik :'3

Yosh, _sayonara_! Jangan lupa ripiu~~~


End file.
